


소녀의 꿈

by furem



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassins Creed Odyssey
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furem/pseuds/furem
Summary: 하데스 DLC에 카산드라가 어린 시절 가장 좋아한 이야기가 크로노스 이야기라는 언급이 나옵니다. 그걸 보고 쓴 어린 카산드라 이야기입니다.





	소녀의 꿈

“농담이겠지? 자네가 애를 돌봐? 자기 앞가림도 못 하면서.”  
“내 앞가림도 못 한다니? 얘는 내가 아주 잘 돌봐줄 거라고!”  
타이게토스 산. 태어났을 때 이미 통과했고 그러니 두려워할 필요 없다고 배운 곳. 너같이 강한 아이는 그걸 자랑스러워하면 그만이라고 배운 곳.  
그곳에 일곱 살 나이로 다시 가게 된 이후 악몽 같은 순간들만 덮쳐왔다. 조각배 하나에 의지해 바다를 건너고 어딘지도 모르는 땅에 도착했지만, 그 어느 것도 자신을 짐승처럼 대롱대롱 붙잡고 절벽 아래로 던져버린 아버지만큼 무섭지는 않았다.  
“퍽이나 잘 돌보겠네! 무서운 남정네를 함부로 따라가면 안 된다는 것도 모르는 이런 조그만 애를 갖다 뭘 어쩌려고? 아무리 케팔로니아라도 해서 될 일이 있고 안 될 일이 있지!”  
“무서운 남정네라니? 내 어디가 무섭다고 그래?”  
카산드라 보기에도 이 마르코스란 사내는 조금도 무섭지 않았다. 아버지 콧김에도 날아가버릴 것처럼 생겨서, 차라리 지금 성내고 있는 여자 쪽이 더 무서울 것 같았다.  
“이것 봐, 얘는 이래뵈도 벌써 무기도 쓸 줄 알고, 활쟁이 아줌마까지 신경 안 써줘도 훌륭한 용병이 될 거라고. 그런데 집과 밥이 없지. 나는 얘를 먹여주고 재워주고, 얘는 용병이 돼서 밥값을 하고. 누이 좋고 매부 좋고 아니겠어?”  
슬슬 귀가 따갑다고 느낄 때쯤 마르코스의 목소리가 부드러워졌다.  
“날 무슨 키클롭스 패거리로 보는 거야? 내가 정말 얘를 팔아넘기기라도 하면 그때는 내 집 기둥뿌리를 뽑아다 활로 만들어도 돼. 진짜로.”  
“곰팡이 피고 흰개미가 먹은 기둥으로 무슨 활을 만들어. 불쏘시개나 하지.”  
흥, 하고 나서 아줌마가 카산드라를 돌아보았다.  
“이 아줌마는 드루실라라고 하는데, 저기 저~쪽에 산단다. 네가 정말 용병으로 클 거라면 활도 쏠 줄 알아야지? 가끔 우리 집에 들러서 연습해라. 좋은 과녁하고 활이 있단다.”  
마르코스에게 말할 때와는 딴판으로 부드러운 목소리였다.  
“물론 활 값은 네 훌륭한 보호자께서 내주시겠지. 그 정도는 해야 키워준다고 말할 수 있는 거 아니냐?”  
활 같은 겁쟁이의 무기는 쓰지 않는다고 답해야 스파르타의 아이일 것이다. 그러나 스파르타 생각이 떠오른 순간 왈칵 목이 메어 아무 말도 할 수 없었다.  
“애가 피곤한가보군.”  
드루실라가 카산드라에게서 물러났다. 그러자 마르코스가 주머니에서 돈을 몇 푼 꺼내 드루실라에게 내밀었다.  
“자, 여기 활 값.”  
“호오?”  
드루실라는 자기가 말한 건데도 못 믿겠다는 표정으로 돈을 내려다보았다. 마르코스가 어깨를 죽 폈다.  
“어때. 이래도 내 말을 못 믿겠어?”  
“좋아. 키클롭스 패거리 취급한 건 취소하지. 어디 앞으로도 지금만큼만 해보라고.”  
드루실라가 두 사람에게 손을 흔들어 보이고 돌아서서 울타리 사이 대문으로 향했다. 마르코스가 그 등에 대고 손을 흔들자 카산드라도 따라 흔들었다.  
“잠깐.”  
가다 말고 멈춰선 드루실라가 다시 기세가 험악해져서 되돌아왔다.  
“왜, 왜? 볼일 남았어?”  
“남은 게 아니고 애초에 내가 왜 왔겠어? 내 돈은 대체 언제 갚는 거야?”  
“아니, 돈은 방금 받았잖아.”  
마르코스가 스파르타에서라면 엉덩이를 걷어차일 태도로 싹싹 빌었다.  
“이건 얘 활 값이지. 그리고 내가 꿔준 건 이 두 배였어!”  
드루실라가 으르렁대자 마르코스가 카산드라의 양 어깨를 뒤쪽에서 잡았다. 꼭 카산드라 뒤에 숨으려는 것 같았다.  
“그게 말이지. 나도 오늘 갚으려고 했는데, 얘 이제 갈아입을 옷도 필요하고, 잠자리랑 그런 것도 필요하고, 내가 얘를 당장 내일부터 굶길 순 없잖아?”  
드루실라는 당장 마르코스를 잡아먹고 싶은 표정이었다. 그러나 카산드라와 얼굴이 마주치자 억지로 표정을 풀었다.  
“얘야. 혹시라도 저놈이 마음에 안 들게 군다, 그러면 손에 든 그 창으로 콱 찔러버려라. 알았지?”  
“예.”  
“대답이 시원찮군. 누군가 아주 배불리 먹여서 커다랗게 키워놔야겠어.”

 

드루실라가 무서워서인지 마르코스는 정말로 카산드라를 잘 키우려 노력했다. 먹을 것도 제때 챙겨주고 새 옷과 신발도 사왔다.  
곧 카산드라도 케팔로니아에서의 낯설고 새로운 삶에 적응했다. 스파르타 인은 왕족이라고 사치를 용납하지 않았다. 마르코스가 차린 딱딱한 빵과 포도주는 이전의 집에서도 흔히 먹던 수준이었다.  
_‘전쟁터의 군인은 이보다 더 형편없는 걸 먹고도 적을 쓰러뜨릴 수 있어야 한단다.’  
 ___“왜, 맛이 없어?”  
갑자기 빵을 내려놓는 카산드라를 보고 마르코스가 고개를 갸웃거렸다.  
“오늘 저녁만 참아. 두리스가 돈을 갚으면 내일은 올리브하고 꿀을 사서 근사한 만찬을 차려줄게.”  
저 말은 어제 저녁에도 한 말이었다. 카산드라는 고개만 끄덕였다.  
_‘남자가 되어서 한입으로 두 말을 하는 놈이 있으면 입을 하나 더 만들어줘야지. 칼을 머리에 꽂으면 아무튼 구멍이 하나 더 생기니까.’  
 ___아버지가 그 말을 했을 때 어머니는 곁에서 웃으셨다. 재미있다는 듯이. 재치있고 합당한 말이라는 듯이.  
아버지는 또 이런 말도 했었다.  
_‘스파르타의 남자라면 이 정도는 자랑할 게 못돼. 당연한 일이니까. 이 정도 힘도 없이 어떻게 너와 알렉시오스를 지킨단 말이냐?’_  
“카산드라?”  
아버지의 묵직한 목소리와는 전혀 다른, 구리 냄비가 댕댕거리는 것 같은 마르코스의 목소리가 들려왔다.  
“왜 그래, 무슨 일 있었어?”  
눈가가 젖어 있는 걸 깨닫고 카산드라는 당황했다. 눈물은 약자나 흘리는 수치스러운 것이었다.  
타이게토스 산에서 어머니는 우셨다. 울부짖으셨다.  
“아, 오늘은 날씨가 참 좋네. 저기 별 보이지?”  
갑자기 마르코스가 쾌활한 목소리로 돌아와 창밖을 가리켰다.  
카산드라도 따라서 바깥을 보았다. 정말로 밤하늘이 맑고 별도 많았다.  
“이런 날 컴컴한 집안에 틀어박혀 깨작거리니까 입맛이 없지. 자, 우리 별 보면서 식사할까?”  
마르코스가 먼저 접시와 포도주 병을 들고 일어나자 카산드라도 얼결에 자기 접시를 들고 따라서 밖으로 나왔다.  
우물가에서 무엇인가 쪼고 있던 이카로스도 카산드라 곁으로 날아왔다.  
그날 이후 어째서인지 자신의 주위를 맴돌고 있는 이 독수리는 맹금이라는 사실이 믿어지지 않을 정도로 친근하게 굴고 가끔 사슴을 사냥해 집 앞에 던져놓기까지 했다. 그러면 마르코스가 해체해서 구워주었다.  
“자 여기 사다리로 올라가자. 먼저 올라가.”  
마르코스는 카산드라 먼저 지붕에 오르자 아래에서 접시와 포도주 병을 올려주었다. 그런 다음 자기도 사다리를 탔다.  
“어때, 바람도 시원하고 좋지?”  
여전히 유쾌한 그의 목소리를 흘려들으며 하늘을 올려다보았다. 무수한 별이 반짝이는 모습은 분명 장관이었다.  
무수한 횃불이 모여서 타고 있는 것 같았다.  
“역시 근사하다니까. 아, 저기 저 별자리 보이냐? 염소자리라는 거거든.”  
마르코스가 한쪽을 가리켰다. 빛나는 별이 너무 많아 그 중 어느 별들 이야기인지 얼른 알기 힘들었다.  
“저게 말이야. 제우스 신을 그 부모 티탄들 대신 길러준 아말테이아 염소야. 몰랐지?”  
“부모를 대신해서?”  
“그래. 제우스 신도 자기 부모한테 버려졌거든.”  
카산드라는 자기가 누구고 어디서 왔는지 누구에게도 말한 적 없었다. 마르코스도 물어본 적 없었다.  
그런데 어떻게 내 사연을 알았냐고 추궁할 말을 고르는 동안 마르코스는 쾌활하게 이야기를 계속했다.  
“크로노스가 자기 아버지인 우라노스를 거세하고 신들의 왕이 되었다는 거 아니? 그때 그는 무서운 저주를 받았단다. 언젠가 그도 아버지와 똑같이 자기 아들 손에 쫓겨날 거라고. 그래서 크로노스는 부인 레아가 낳는 자식들을 다 삼켜버렸지.”  
카산드라는 두 눈 깜박이는 것도 잊고 마르코스의 입만 바라보았다.  
“그런데 짜잔! 제우스가 태어났어. 이미 레아도 남편에게 화가 날 대로 났지. 그래서 아기 제우스 대신 돌을 삼키게 하고, 진짜 아들은 아말테이아에게 보내 숨겼던 거야. 제우스는 아말테이아의 뿔에서 나오는 젖을 먹고 쑥쑥 자랐지.”  
“뿔에서 젖이 나와?”  
“신성한 염소니까.”  
마르코스는 자기 덕에 아말테이아가 신성해지기라도 한 것처럼 점잔을 뺐다.  
“다 자란 제우스는 레아와 공모해서 아버지에게 구토제를 먹였지. 그래서 먼저 삼켜졌던 자신의 형제자매들을 다 구해내고, 그들과 힘을 합쳐 싸워서 마침내 크로노스와 티탄들을 전부 타르타로스 깊숙이에 가두었단다.”  
“크로노스를 무찌른 거야?”  
“그럼.”  
“어떻게 싸웠는데?”  
카산드라는 눈을 반짝반짝 빛내고 있었다. 마르코스는 눈을 굴렸다.  
“엄, 더 자세한 이야기가 필요한 거구나. 아, 맞다. 헤파이스토스가 번개를 만들어줘서 그걸 들고 싸웠지. 케팔로니아에도 있잖아? 번개를 던지는 제우스 상.”  
마르코스가 그 조각상의 동작을 따라하려고 일어나다가 그만 포도주 병을 찼다. 지붕 아래로 굴러떨어지려는 걸 카산드라가 날랜 동작으로 낚아챘다.  
“와, 진짜 언제 봐도 날쌔다니까.”  
마르코스가 박수를 쳤다.  
“넌 분명 저 독수리보다 날쌘 용병으로 자라날 거야!”  
“삐익!”  
항의하듯 우는 이카로스의 턱을 카산드라가 살살 쓰다듬으며 웃었다.  
“왜, 내가 못 그럴 거 같아?”  
“참 신기하단 말이지. 독수리가 사람을 따르다니.”  
마르코스가 슬쩍 카산드라처럼 손을 내밀었다가 이카로스가 쪼려고 하자 뒤로 뺐다.  
“그래, 사람을 따르는 게 아니고 카산드라만 따르는 거지. 사람 차별하기는. 너 정말 제우스 신이 보낸 동물이냐?”  
“그럴지도.”  
대답은 카산드라가 했다.  
“그래서 난 제우스 신의 수호를 받는 용병이 되는 거지. 어때, 이카로스? 그럼 우리 둘 다 유명해지는 거야.”  
“독수리를 거느린 제우스 신의 사자.”  
마르코스도 꽤 그럴싸하다는 듯 고개를 끄덕거렸다.  
“저 아래 제우스 신전의 신관도 이 이야기는 자세히 알고 있을 거야. 더 듣고 싶으면 내일 가서 물어봐라.”  
“그래.”  
카산드라도 열성적으로 끄덕였다.  
그러다가 아차 하고 물었다.  
“혹시 그 신관님한테도 뭐 빚진 거 있는 거야? 내가 가서 기다려 달라고 해야 해?”  
“아냐!”  
마르코스가 꺼이꺼이 우는 시늉을 했다.  
“아이고, 생판 낯모르는 애를 데려다 먹여주고 재워주는데 이런 소리나 듣고. 그냥 봉헌물을 대신 갖다 바치기만 하면 되는 일인데.”  
“어쨌든 심부름은 심부름이군.”  
“봉헌물이라고? 넌 제우스의 축복을 얻고, 신관님께 눈도장도 찍고 이야기도 듣고, 나한테 심부름값까지 받을 텐데?”  
“누이 좋고 매부 좋고, 그래.”  
“이런 물건 배달도 다 용병이 하는 일이야. 일찍 배워두라고.”  
카산드라는 대충 고개를 끄덕이고 빵조각을 집어 씹었다. 아까는 돌을 씹는 것처럼 맛이 없었는데 그새 배가 고파져서인지 지금은 술술 넘길 수 있었다.  
열심히 먹는 그를 보며 마르코스는 오늘 밤만이라도 부모에게 버려진 아이의 끔찍한 잠꼬대를 듣지 않을 수 있기를 남몰래 빌었다.

____

 

마르코스의 기원은 이루어졌다. 이날 밤 카산드라는 타이게토스 산 대신 다른 꿈을 꾸었다.  
어머니가 살아서 카산드라 앞에 나타났다. 기뻐하는 딸의 손에 구토제와 번개를 쥐어주셨다.  
카산드라는 구토제를 아버지의 죽에 타고 번개를 힘있게 움켜쥐었다. 이카로스가 삐익 울자 그것이 부러진 창으로 변했다.

**Author's Note:**

> Q : 염소자리는 겨울의 별자리인데 마르코스와 카산드라는 춥지 않았을까요?  
> A : 알아주는 허풍선이답게 아무 별이나 가리켰습니다.


End file.
